


a different perspective on that night

by justyncase



Series: timeout fics [3]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, M/M, Smut, Trans HCB, Trans Male Character, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, this is a one shot of the fwb fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyncase/pseuds/justyncase
Summary: When Lex and Ethan were having their first night, Oliver and Danny were off doing something else. Let's explore that, shall we?
Relationships: Danny/Oliver, Hot Chocolate Boy/Smoke Club Boy
Series: timeout fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	a different perspective on that night

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! i use masculine language for oliver/hcb's genitals in this fic because i'm trans mlm and didn't want to write feminine language.  
> -justyn

Oliver was the most excited for this party as he had been in months. Midterms were coming up and he needed the stress relief. He wasn’t drinking anything too strong, just enough to get him buzzed. Danny had left a few minutes prior to make sure that no one was setting his house on fire. Suddenly he reappeared, emerging from the staircase leading downstairs. He looked less than impressed. He stood in front of Oliver, visibly debating whether or not to sit down. 

“God, I cannot believe your cousin, Ollie.” he sighed, deciding on sitting down beside his boyfriend.

“What have they done now?” the boy in spectacles replied. 

“Caught them and Lex making out on the couch. Probably caught them moments away from fucking.” 

“Jesus Christ.”

“Yeah.” Danny took a drink from his cup. 

“Well I have some ideas on how to get your mind  _ off  _ of that…” Oliver smirked, moving to straddle Danny’s lap. He pressed a soft kiss to his lips before moving down to his jaw and trailing down.

“Oh do you now?” he replied. His hands were on Oliver’s thighs, giving them a slight squeeze before coming to a realization. “Wait, Ollie.” 

Oliver pulled away from his neck, looking at Danny a little confused. “What’s up?”

“Well for one, I just got mad at Ethan and Lex for doing this but also I thought we were keeping this a secret.” 

“Then let’s head to your room, pretty boy.” 

Danny felt his cheeks get red fast, a little surprised at Oliver’s comment. “Uh I- okay.” he was at a minor loss for words. Oliver moved off his lap and took his hand. Maybe he had a little more to drink than just a buzz but it felt  _ great.  _ Oliver led Danny up the stairs to his bedroom. Oliver was well acquainted with his bedroom. Oliver closed the door and pushed Danny onto his bed, wanting to resume what they were doing as soon as possible. 

“Ollie, you know the rules. Take your binder off first.” Danny sighed before Oliver had the chance to get on his lap. He rolled his eyes but moved toward his overnight bag to get his sports bra. “Middle drawer on the left are sweaters if you wanna put one on.”

“Thanks.” Danny could hear the smile in his voice. The sound of a drawer opening and closing quickly preceded the small boy moving back to straddle his hips, this time in the other’s sweater. Having Oliver wearing his sweater and making out with him somehow turned him on more. 

“Can I please continue now?” Oliver pouted. Instead of actually answering, Danny just pressed his lips to Oliver’s. 

This was a lot more passionate than the kiss shared downstairs. One of Danny’s hands remained high on Oliver’s thigh, the other on his ass, pushing him up lightly. Oliver had one hand in Danny’s hair, one pressed to his chest. Quiet moans filling the room. Danny picked Oliver up and placed Oliver on the bed before placing a soft kiss on his lips. Oliver wanted to go back to making out, but it was clear Danny had other plans. He began to pepper the kisses down his jaw and neck. He pulled away when he reached the neck of the shorter boy’s jumper. He pushed it up just above his stomach where he continued to pepper kisses, sucking a few spots as he moved along. This made Oliver moan. 

Danny began to unbutton Oliver’s shorts and pull them down. He once again kissed down his one leg as he pulled the shorts down. “Hey did you-”

“I have pants in the overnight bag.” 

“Perfect.” Danny excitedly sucked a few hickies onto his thighs. After Oliver’s shorts were off, Danny took off his own pants, his hard cock feeling a little less restrained. He could feel just how wet Oliver was. 

“Hurry up, Dan.” Oliver groaned after Danny pulling his boxers slowly. They were only halfway down. 

Danny continued to pull them down and then kissed back up the other leg. He moved closer and closer to his dick before eventually pressing a light kiss to it. Oliver let out a breathy moan as Danny lifted his legs onto his shoulders. He sunk his tongue into him. In response the other man threw his head back a little, threading his fingers into the tall man’s hair. His eyes were shut closed. 

Danny brought his hand up to Oliver’s dick and began to rub slow circles. Oliver moaned out loudly. He had no idea how Danny was so  _ good  _ at this but he was. He was hitting all the right places. He moved away to switch so that he was now fingering him, curling his fingers and hitting  _ that  _ spot. His mouth sucking his dick, pressing down on it. Creating friction and making Oliver even more aroused. His other hand was palming himself through his boxers. Oliver pulled at Danny’s hair before pushing his head closer to him.

“God Dan, when did you get so good at this?” he whined. “I’m gonna-” he was cut off by his orgasm hitting hard. 

Danny pulled away, taking his fingers out and sucking them clean. “Taste good.” he winked. He got up and walked around to the side of the bed. He took out a condom from his bedside table. Oliver moved further up on the bed, recovering from the last orgasm. Danny took his boxers off and put the condom on before moving on top of Oliver. “Hey pretty boy.” 

He slid his hard cock into Oliver. The boy below groaned. His arms were around the other’s neck. Danny moved in and out of Oliver at a fast pace. Everything at that moment felt right and it would continue to feel right for a long time. Oliver’s legs tightened around Danny’s waist. “Danny, I’m gonna-”

“Me too.” 

The two boys orgasms hit very close together. Danny slowed his pace down to non existence and pulled out of Oliver. He moved away to remove the condom and discard it, before moving to cuddle his boyfriend. 

He was on his left side, Oliver pressed into him. His arm across his waist, barely under the sweater. “Hey Ollie?”Danny mumbled into the shorter’s shoulder. 

“Mm? What?” 

“I love you. A lot.” 

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me about my fics on tumblr: @arescopperfield


End file.
